


Absolutely Smitten

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Allen is really smitten with Lucien, but so is everyone else.





	Absolutely Smitten

“He’s prettier than any girl I’ve ever seen,” Jack said, completely unprompted.

Allen turned to him with a confused, flustered expression. “Huh?”

“Lu. You were staring at him.”

Allen blushed harder, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

“Don’t get embarrassed, Al. Everyone stares at him. Guys, girls, no matter who they fancy, everyone just…stares. I mean, how could you not?” Jack chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

Lucien is talking to some girl in the corner of the bar, her brown hair tightly curled and her coat draped off her shoulders. She was pretty but standing next to Lucien Carr, anyone would pale in comparison. He was leaning against the wall on his elbow, effortlessly smooth, watching her lips as she spoke like it was the most interesting conversation he had ever had when in reality he was likely bored to death of her. Allen watched his mouth quirk up into a smile, and then, Lucien leaned in to kiss the girl.

Allen averted his gaze immediately, feeling a flash of jealousy rush through him.

“I think it’s impossible to not fall for him a bit,” Jack spoke up again. “I don’t swing that way but Lu…he’s different.”

Allen nodded. “I know what you mean. It’s hard to explain, but…I understand.”

Jack nudged Allen with his elbow, and he looked up, seeing Lucien approaching their table.

“Ditched your little friend so soon?” Jack asked teasingly.

Lucien chuckled, shaking his head. “Friend? I’d barely call her an acquaintance.” He plopped down in the seat beside Allen.

It astounded him how little such intimate moments meant to Lucien. How he could kiss women without even knowing their names, then turn on his heel and forget them in moments. He wondered if Lucien had ever kissed another man. Did he just turn away the same way? Or did he stay? His gaze traveled over the other man’s features, noticing the red stain around Lucien’s lips. That pulled him out of his mind, and he couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny, Ginsy?” Lucien asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You have, uh…She got…” Allen pointed.

“She gave you a makeover, Carr!” Jack joked, leaning across the table to clap Lucien on the shoulder.

Lucien’s thin fingers reached up to touch his lips, furrowing his brows. “Shit.” He picked up a napkin from the table and wiped it across his mouth.

“Still there,” Allen said.

Lucien huffed, wiping again.

“Just give me,” Allen sighed, taking the napkin and leaning in to wipe the faint red mark off Lucien’s top lip, unable to keep himself from staring into blue eyes as he did so.

And if Allen didn’t know any better, he would say that Lucien’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“All gone,” he whispered.

“Thanks, Ginsy,” Lucien said, pulling his face away and averting his eyes back to the dance floor.

Jack cleared his throat. “Before Lu gets swept away by another girl, let’s go. Edie’s out with her girlfriends, we got the apartment to ourselves.”

Lucien stood without a word, grinning.

The walk back to Jack’s was mostly quiet, aside from Jack telling stories. Although Allen had wanted to hate him, he had to admit; Jack knew how to keep an audience captivated with his words.

Fumbling with the key, Jack pushed open the door, and Lucien immediately made himself at home, flopping down onto the couch with a sigh.

“Tired, Lu?” Jack asked, amusement lacing his tone.

“Not at all,” Lucien replied. “Just bored.”

“Bored? You wound me, Carr.”

“Not my fault all your stories sound the same, Kerouac,” Lucien replied.

With a gasp of fake offense, Jack was quickly jumping onto the couch to start tickling Lucien’s sides in playful revenge.

Allen, who had silently taken a seat on an armchair, watched the scene before him with a grin. Lucien’s laugh was definitely one of his favorite sounds. It was completely uncharacteristic: high-pitched, giggly, and uncontrollable, while Lucien himself came off as cool and collected to most.

Allen felt special, knowing he saw more of him.

Lucien’s feet kicked against the cushions, giggles filling the room. “Fuck you!” he managed to spit out, one hand attempting the push Jack away.

“Sorry Carr, I’m taken,” Jack replied, squeezing at the other man’s hips, making his laughter kick up a couple notches.

“Gihinsy! Help me!” Lucien whined.

“I don’t think I should get involved,” Allen replied innocently. “Plus, this is very entertaining to watch.”

Lucien looked even more beautiful when he laughed if that was even possible. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his cheeks turned pink, and his mouth fell open in a permanent smile.

When Jack finally backed off, Lucien’s hair was wildly messy, and he immediately curled into a ball to catch his breath, making Jack laugh.

“You’re lucky I don’t have the energy to exact my revenge,” Lucien said, pointing a threatening finger at Jack.

Jack only grinned back.

***

Lucien didn’t forget things.

So, needless to say, next time they wound up together in Jack’s living room, accompanied by Bill this time, Lucien wrestled Jack back against the couch and tickled his ribs until he called for mercy.

“I told you I would have my revenge!” Lucien said, eyes glinting with mischief.

Bill scoffed, but there was a certain fondness in his eyes as he rolled them.

Allen watched the way Lucien practically straddled Jack’s lap, their faces so close, hands all over one another. He almost longed to take Jack’s place, even if it meant laughing like an idiot.

However, he didn’t have to want for much longer.

***

“Are you ticklish, Ginsy?”

Lucien’s voice came out in a purr, a smirk dancing on his lips.

Allen’s cheeks turned red. “I assume no matter what I say, you’re going to test it anyway,” he replied.

“So smart.”

Allen couldn’t have contained his giggling if he tried, Lucien’s fingers dancing over his stomach delicately. If Allen was honest, it wasn’t the way he imagined Lucien getting on top of him in bed, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. It was better than nothing, after all.

They were alone for once, in Lucien’s dorm room. What started as a normal conversation had quickly turned into Lucien pinning him back against the bed, making Allen blush for one hundred reasons. And then, Allen was laughing, and Lucien was laughing along with him.

It almost sounded like a song.

“Lu, please!”

“Please what?”

“Cut it out!”

“Full sentences, Ginsy. God, what kind of writer are you?”

“Please stop tickling me!”

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.”

Allen’s eyes had been squeezed shut as he laughed, but he opened them to find Lucien’s smiling face inches from his. He was angelic, and Allen’s breath (that he had just got back, mind you) caught in his throat.

“You’re adorable,” Lucien said softly.

“I’m not,” Allen replied.

“You are.”

And before Allen could say another word, Lucien was laying down in the bed beside him.’”Making you laugh like crazy is exhausting work,” he said. “If you want to, you can stay.”

Allen didn’t say anything, and he didn’t move. He didn’t trust himself to do either.

“Just don’t hog the blanket,” Lucien added, turning onto his side.

Allen mirrored him, and, taking a risk, moved closer, wrapping an arm around Lucien’s waist.

“Night, Ginsy,” Lucien muttered.

“Goodnight,” Allen replied, barely a whisper.

***

Allen decided to seize the opportunity of a lifetime.

Lucien was still asleep, though sometime in the night he rolled onto his back, his t-shirt pushed up and revealing a strip of bare skin above his boxers.

Allen had woken up just minutes ago and felt guilty admitting he had just stared at his sleeping friend for a bit. How was he supposed to resist? Lucien’s beauty could be sensed by the blind.

He reached out with tentative fingers, just barely brushing his skin.

Almost immediately, Lucien twitched but remained asleep.

He had seen Jack bring Lucien nearly to tears by tickling his hips, and Allen envied him for it. How it must feel to have Lucien Carr completely helpless beneath your hands.

Apparently, Allen was going to find out.

As his fingers explored, Allen watched Lucien’s reactions. The more pressure he applied, the more Lucien seemed to move. An experimental squeeze to his hip was what seemed to wake him though, hand grabbing Allen’s wrist so suddenly it startled him.

“Knock it off,” Lucien whined, rolling onto his side again.

“Full sentences, Lu,” Allen replied teasingly, squeezing at his hip again.

Giggles came immediately, and Allen could listen to that sound forever.

“You’re mean,” Lucien said through tired giggles.

“I’m just returning the favor.”

How Jack did this without leaning down to capture Lucien’s laughing lips in his own, Allen had no idea. He was so tempted, in fact, that he had to stop himself before he really did. Although Lucien hadn’t called for mercy (which he rarely seemed to, now that Allen thought about it), his fingers stopped and pulled away from his soft skin.

Lucien panted, pushing his hair out of his eyes with one hand. “That was an unnecessarily cruel wake-up call,” he said, eyes bright and cheeks pink, disheveled and oh so beautiful. Allen swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and his head suddenly dizzy. He didn’t respond, just staring down at the crumpled sheets.

And then Lucien was moving closer, resting his head in Allen’s lap. “That was fun,” he said. “Maybe I should have you sleep over more, huh?”

Allen shrugged, for once in his life, lost for words.

Lucien leaned up, bringing their faces to close, just like the night in the bar. “You make me smile like no one else, Ginsy.”

“I’m glad,” Allen finally mustered the ability to speak. “Your smile should have poems dedicated to it.”

“Maybe you’ll write me one someday,” Lucien replied.

“Maybe.”

And Allen did, that afternoon when he returned to his room, but scrapped it. No words could describe a bit of Lucien. They would always fall short.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
